


Trapped in Darkness

by Irrelevant5



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Gangs, Gotham AU, I'm still working on this, Multific, Other, UNDERCOVER!Feyre, idk ill add more i guess, it will be a lot about moral and how it depends from everyones pov?, policeman!Feyre, so there will be more pairings and characters, underground?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant5/pseuds/Irrelevant5
Summary: Feyre is an ambitious, late blooming policeman. She was chosen for an undercover mission that got complicated because nobody in the police knew how deep corruption went in this town. Feyre is alone in a knew world. World where you make the rules and survive only if you persuade others to follow them. Can Feyre spy and not be changed? Plus, her contacts to the police aren't responding and she is kinda trapped.





	Trapped in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This happens when you bingewatch Gotham.  
> It should gradually become darker, so warning, I guess  
> It's ACOTAR based, but really poorly
> 
> All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas
> 
> Enjoy and I love criticism so whatever you've seen or some mistakes you caught, tell me. And while I'm at it, looking for a beta (I don't like to beta mine, I do, but another set of eyes is always better, IMO). Idk how to stop, so GO READ *knowing smirk*

She slowly opened her eyes and took in her luxurious room, the beautiful sheets, the eye-catching walk-in wardrobe at her right. Sometimes, she just wanted it to be over. For a moment, she felt like this was a prison for people like her.

It was just dawn. Old habits die hard. So Feyre went through her morning routine (she totally thought it unnecessary, but the woman she was now wouldn’t have, but still, she did add some unusual things like pushups, spider lunges and sit ups) and clothed. Then she put on the heavy makeup, instead of the badge she used to wear.

She looked then at herself in one of the long mirrors lining her bedroom wall, truly looked at her face, trying to find the real self inside. She did that every day, to make sure the real Feyre was still in there. The one that swore the oath to her country, the one that fought the daily crimes for a few too short months before she has been picked. Deemed suitable for the job. She trusted her captain and if she said she could make a difference with her undercover mission... Feyre took the opportunity and put all of herself - all the dark and seductive parts of herself into the other woman that stared from the mirror, the woman that marveled in the dull parties and luxour of this chattel.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door.

“Come in,” she sing-songed.

“Oh, you’re again already clothed,” sighed the lovely servant upon coming in.

She would’ve probably liked the woman, so she made an exception for her, becoming a mix of two persons in one body, “I know how to dress myself, Alis. Now, would you mind and get me the list I asked you to make for the party tomorrow?” she asked her in that sensual voice, but added one of her own gentle smiles. A silent apology that the woman probably couldn’t understand. Not when she sold herself to the owner of this _manor._ But she understood what was like to be ready to do anything for the people you love.

“Do you have something else for me to do?” asked the woman.

“Yes, would you mind grabbing that bag from the table? There is something for you in there,” Feyre asked mischievously. Yes, she was Feyre. Only not looking herself. The modest but slutty pale dress was definitely belonged to the woman that was now disappearing through idle conversation with a friend.

The woman came and hugged Feyre gently. Yes, Alis was a friend. While she was older than Feyre, the woman was still stunning. The maturity and a few plastic operation gave a holy and exquisite look about her and Feyre knew how clever she was. That was why Feyre was sometimes afraid that Alis would see her for what she was. A wolf in a chicken’s nest.

“My favorites and oh,.. Also my favorites.”

“There is some sugar at the bottom for the little ones, too,” Feyre answered haughtily. She gave her some chocolates for her and the boys, but also a different kind of gift for the servant. Gold undergarments that she knew would look fantastic on the poor servant tomorrow. She considered Alis a friend, but she could not endanger this mission. Alis took the job liberally. Tamlin was disgusting, but he at least payed them. Alis just wasn’t strong enough to claw her way to a decent job in this city.

Then she remembered her sisters. They were never tough like Feyre. No, they would never go to the dangerous streets with her, they have never roamed the dark like a night animal. But now, a decade after, this town was not gentle to women like them. And her father was still a little failed criminal.

Alis took the bag and left the rooms after giving Feyre the list of employees that showed if someone was unavailable for tonight. She was again after schedule.

She was thankful for her job. And that she left. But she couldn’t write to her family either. Not with so much at risk and spies everywhere. Somebody would cringe at the fact that you could be watched while getting a bath, while sleeping or dressing, but Feyre didn’t. A body was a body for someone like her. And she doubted the woman she was supposed to be would mind either.

Feyre reminded herself again why she was doing this and went through her already long to-do list. Yes, she would never be the one to back off from a wicked job.

So she left her room, leaving the memory of her family and her real self behind and let that other woman wholly out, putting it on like another skin, another mask, another layer of makeup or just a shield that was her only defense for now. And she just became, Ianthe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it. Im currently still working on Ch1 which will be longer and come talk to me on Tumblr: irrelevant5 ;)


End file.
